Saga de Deus
by dixl.roll
Summary: Os cavaleiros da justiça teram pela frente sua mais temivel batalha!
1. Chapter 1

Cap 1 – O inicio do fim do mundo

_Cap 1 – O inicio do fim do mundo_

_Santuário Grécia_

_Shion – Vamos levante Holg...estamos apenas na metade de seu treinamento...Nunca será um cavaleiro de Odin se continuar assim!Observando Holg caído cansado_

_Holg – Eu naum vou desistir de me tornar um cavaleiro de Odin...Levantando – se_

_Shion – Como estaram meus filhos??Olhando fixamente o céu_

_Visão panorâmica de Vive city...No Stadium_

_Dixl – " I a__m on the Highway to hell...Highway to hell...yeah... On the Highway to hell...I'm on the highway to hell…huh…Don't stop me!!"cantando em seu show_

_Line – CARACA Q MASSA ESSE SHOW!!_

_Raye – EH MSM!!_

_Kanon – Q??som bem auto_

_Começa outra msk_

_Dixl – " I'm axe grinder...Pile driver...Mama says never never minder…Have no brains…I'm insane…And Teacher says I'm a big pain…Começa a se esgoelar…I like a __needle…sixteen a razor…I got a belt not a alligator…I'm more louder…more power…I'm rocker teen sixteen mother…"_

_Kanon – Olha o refrão!_

_Dixl - "Bang your head…Metal health drive you mad…Bang your head…Metal health drive your mad!!"Todos presentes no show cantam junto com Dixl_

_Visão panorâmica do WWE stadium de Vice city_

_J.R – Oh meu deus...Eh o Sweet... __Eh o Sweet... __Eh o Sweet...Sweet Chin Music...Um…Dois…Três…Quatro…Cinco…Seis…Sete...Oito...Nove...Dez!!_

_King – Eh J.R…ele conseguiu denovo...Orfeu Vence mais uma emocionante batalha aqui na WWE...Afinal ele e Dixl saum os Irmão cometa!!_

_Visão panorâmica da casa de espetáculos de Vice City_

_Carlos – Esse cara toca mto..._

_Todos ficam maravilhados vendo Mime tocar Opera_

_Volta para o show de Dixl_

_Dixl – "We are the power to__ bring you fantasy…We are the kingdom of lights and dreams…Gnosis and life…Avantasia… We are the power bring you fantasy…We are the kingdom of lights and dreams…Gnosis and life…Avantasia…Yeah!!"_

_Dixl – Essa foi a msk dedicada a todos q arriscam suas vidas por aquilo em que acreditam..._

_Line – YEAH...DIXL!!_

_Repentinamente uma luz branca aparece em meio ao público_

_Dixl – O q tah acontecendo??Confuso_

_Gabriel – Você eh o famoso Dixl??_

_Dixl – Sou sim...E quem eh você??_

_Gabriel – Eu sou o Arcanjo Gabriel... E vim lhe fazer uma proposta!Apontando para Dixl_

_Dixl – O q??Você eh um enviado de Deus??Espantado_

_Gabriel – Sim...e vim lhe propor um acordo!_

_Dixl – Qual??_

_Gabriel – O criador observou suas conquistas e sua perseverança... Dixl nos te queremos junto com a gente!_

_Dixl – como... Como assim??_

_Gabriel – Deus... Deseja q vc Dixl Vercetti...vire um Arcanjo Sagrado da luz!!_

_Dixl – Quem eu??Mas pq??surpreso_

_Gabriel – Vc eh o humano mais próximo de Deus...O premiado por Deus...Nem Shaka chegaria a metade de seu poder...E Deus quer destruir essa humanidade podre...para repovoá-la puramente!!_

_Dixl – Q??Vcs pretendem destruir o mundo??_

_Gabriel – Sim...e vc será o executor!_

_Dixl – Vc tem razão...essa humanidade está podre msm!_

_Gabriel – Sabia q vc faria a escolha certa...Abre um sorriso_

_Dixl – Mas, eu naum deixarei isso acontecer... Nunca deixarei a esperança das pessoas se perderem assim... Eu lutarei contra tudo e todos para proteger os merecedores da vida!!_

_O público começa a aplaudir_

_Gabriel – Enton vc declara guerra contra Deus??_

_Dixl – Eu naum declarei guerra contra ninguém...mas naum deixarei vcs façam o q quiserem com o mundo!_

_Gabriel – Fique sabendo q tudo acabara breve!!_

_Gabriel sobe até o céu em meio a um feixo de luz_

_Dixl – Q cosmo extremamente poderoso!!Eh assustador seu poder..._

_Kanon – Mais uma nova guerra santa começara...gente eh bom se preparar...pois essa será a mais terrível e difícil de todas!!Observando Dixl em estado de choque_

_Raye – Tadinho dele...Observando Dixl tbm_

_Line – O q aconteceu com ele??_

_Kanon – O cosmo de Gabriel eh tão poderoso q o deixou imóvel!_

_Dixl – "O q eu toh fazendo ajoelhado desse jeito??Eu preciso levantar"Pensando...Bom eh hora do show!!_

_O público grita intensamente_

_Dixl – "You... No pays of you...You wonder is out... COME ON, COME ON LOVE ME FOR THE MONEY…COME ON, COME ON LISTEN TO THE MONEYTALKS!!__"_

_Público cantando junto_

_Dixl – "Espero que possamos impedir esse terrível plano!!"Pensativo__!!Empurra com toda sua força e cosmo o poder contra Miguel_

_ais poder!!_

_las...e das galaxias.FINAL?_


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2 – Rumo ao paraíso

_Cap 2 – Rumo ao paraíso_

_Orfeu chega em seu Camaro ss preto...para perto da mansão de Dixl...desce do carro e caminha em direção a porta_

_Orfeu – Dixl!!Sou eu Orfeu!!Toca a campainha_

_Mime atende o irmão_

_Mime – venha...nós te chamamos porque precisamos conversar a respeito de uma coisa mto importante!_

_Orfeu – Enton vamos conversar!Entra na sala de estar...cruza o pátio...a piscina coberta...E finalmente chega à sala de reuniões_

_Dixl – Orfeu...nos estávamos te esperando!_

_Hyoga – Que bom q vc chegou meu amigo!!recebe Orfeu com um aperto de mão_

_Orfeu – Vlw Hyoga...Bom...qual eh o assunto taum importante??_

_Dixl – Veja esse dvd...Coloca o dvd de seu show_

_Orfeu Assiste a parte em que Gabriel aparece_

"_Repentinamente uma luz branca aparece em meio ao público_

_Dixl – O q tah acontecendo??Confuso_

_Gabriel – Você eh o famoso Dixl??_

_Dixl – Sou sim...E quem eh você??_

_Gabriel – Eu sou o Arcanjo Gabriel... E vim lhe fazer uma proposta!Apontando para Dixl_

_Dixl – O q??Você eh um enviado de Deus??Espantado_

_Gabriel – Sim...e vim lhe propor um acordo!_

_Dixl – Qual??_

_Gabriel – O criador observou suas conquistas e sua perseverança... Dixl nos te queremos junto com a gente!_

_Dixl – como... Como assim??_

_Gabriel – Deus... Deseja q vc Dixl Vercetti...vire um Arcanjo Sagrado da luz!!_

_Dixl – Quem eu??Mas pq??surpreso_

_Gabriel – Vc eh o humano mais próximo de Deus...O premiado por Deus...Nem Shaka chegaria a metade de seu poder...E Deus quer destruir essa humanidade podre...para repovoá-la puramente!!_

_Dixl – Q??Vcs pretendem destruir o mundo??_

_Gabriel – Sim...e vc será o executor!_

_Dixl – Vc tem razão...essa humanidade está podre msm!_

_Gabriel – Sabia q vc faria a escolha certa...Abre um sorriso_

_Dixl – Mas, eu naum deixarei isso acontecer... Nunca deixarei a esperança das pessoas se perderem assim... Eu lutarei contra tudo e todos para proteger os merecedores da vida!!_

_O público começa a aplaudir_

_Gabriel – Enton vc declara guerra contra Deus??_

_Dixl – Eu naum declarei guerra contra ninguém...mas naum deixarei vcs façam o q quiserem com o mundo!_

_Gabriel – Fique sabendo q tudo acabara breve!!_

_Gabriel sobe até o céu em meio a um feixo de luz"_

_Orfeu – Mas o q dah pra entender eh que o criador quer exterminar a humanidade??_

_Dixl – Eh isso msm...infelizmente eh isso...e como naum queremos feridos...e nem ferir ninguém sem querer...nós vamos ao encontro deles no nirvana...antes q eles comecem a destruição!!_

_Hyoga – Mas Dixl...como chegaremos lah??_

_Dixl – Isso é fácil Hyoga...Pelos campos Elísios!!_

_Mime – O q??Como assim pelos campos Elísios??_

_Dixl – Vc jah atravessou aqueles campos inteiros??Olhando para Orfeu_

_Orfeu – Nunca...naum me diga q vc...Eh interrompido por Dixl_

_Dixl – Jah...No tempo q eu fiquei por lah...eu atravessei aqueles campos em harmonia...E cheguei ateh um portão...Um portão enorme e dourado...começa a se recordar da cena_

"_Dixl chega à um portão enorme e dourado_

_Dixl – Mas q portão eh esse??_

_Pandora – Dixl meu filho...naum deve andar por essas bandas...aqui se situa o portão para o paraíso...para o nirvana...o lugar onde almas puras vaum descansar eternamente"_

_Orfeu – Então eh esse o portão??_

_Dixl – Eh...esse eh o portão q nos levara para o nirvana..._

_Orfeu – Enton vamos rapido para lah!!_

_Campos Elísios extremo sul_

_Dixl – chegamos...Observando o portão_

_Hyoga – Estão prontos para a maior batalha de suas vidas??_

_Orfeu – Toh!_

_Mime – Sim!_

_Dixl – Sempre estive...confiante_


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3 – A entrada para o nirvana

_Cap 3 – A entrada para o nirvana_

_Hyoga – E agora??Expressão de interrogação...Como faremos pra abrir esse portão?_

_Dixl – Soh há uma forma de entrar aqui...elevando o cosmo até o 8º sentido!_

_Todos começam a elevar seu cosmo ao máximo que podem_

_Orfeu – Irmão...naum tah funcionando!Com olhar de frustração_

_Uma voz surge repentinamente_

_Miguel – Seus cavaleiros tolos...nunca pensei que chegariam a vir realmente aqui...o q aconteceu resolveu lutar ao nosso lado Dixl?_

_Dixl – NUNCA!!_

_Orfeu – Quem é vc?_

_Miguel – Eu sou o arcanjo Miguel!...e vc Dixl é uma desonra para a humanidade...VC RENUNCIA A DEUS?_

_Dixl – Eu naum renuncio a ninguém...Eu soh aum permitirei q massacrem a humanidade!_

_Miguel – Estah bem então...O portão celeste se abre...então eu lutarei com vcs!aparece em frente o portão_

_Dixl – Tah OK...Se prepara para o combate_

_Orfeu – Naum Dixl...deixe que eu lute contra ele...e vcs sigam em frente_

_Dixl – Mas Orfeu...É interrompido pelo irmão_

_Orfeu – Vah Dixl!_

_Dixl – tudo bem...Vamos galera!Segue em frente com os outros_

_Miguel – Então vc é o tolo q deseja me enfrentar?_

_Orfeu – Isso msm...eu sou Orfeu de Lira...o irmão gêmeo de Dixl de Ceres!_

_Miguel – Hum...naum serei piedoso!_

_Orfeu – Q bom...porque eu tbm naum serei...Se ponhe em posição de batalha_

_Miguel – Então vamos lutar...pronto?_

_Orfeu – Estou...e você?_

_Miguel – SENTINELA CELESTE!!_

_Orfeu – aaaaaaaaarrrrrrghhhhhhh!!É arremessado longe_

_Orfeu se levanta_

_Miguel – Hum...eu sabia que você não era um fraco qualquer...eu pude perceber no brilho dos seus olhos!_

_Orfeu – Eu...sou o cavaleiro de prata mais poderoso...meu poder se iguala aos dos cavaleiros de ouros...por isso não me renderei facilmente!_

_Miguel – Vc tem mta persistência garoto...me diga...porque se rebea contra o criador?_

_Orfeu – Eu jah disse...sou um cavaleiro que presa a vida...A humanidade esta podre sim...mas podemos dar um jeito...naum precisamos derramar sangue inocente para faze-lo!_

_Miguel – Hum...eu tbm pesava assim...mas depois de ver pais e filhos se matando...a corrupção tomando conta do mundo...tive a plena certeza q a humanidade jah esta perdida!_

_Orfeu – Naum...ainda há um jeito!_

_Miguel – Naum me faça rir...o único jeito e aniquilando a civilização...e repovoar o mundo novamente!_

_Orfeu – Isso é mentira!_

_Miguel – Cale-se! CASTIGO ESTRELAR!!_

_Orfeu – Aaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrgggghhhh!!E arremessado para o alto se chocando com o chão ao cair_

_Miguel – Pronto...esta morto!vira as costas e começa a caminhar_

_Orfeu – Na...naum...est-tou de pé aindafalando com uma dificuldade extrema_

_Miguel – Unm?olha pra trás e veh Orfeu levantando...Naum pode ser! Maldito!_

_Orfeu se ergue com dificuldade_

_Miguel – Me diga cavaleiro Orfeu...Porque continua lutando?_

_Orfeu – Eu luto pelo mundo!_

_Miguel se espata com a determinação de Orfeu_

_Orfeu – SERENATA DA MORTE!!_

_Miguel – Q melodia eh essa?Encantado_

_Orfeu – Essa melodia entrara em seu cérebro...e acabara com sua vida!_

_Miguel começa a sentir o poder da melodia_

_Miguel – O q?...Naumm...aaaaaarrrrrrrgggghhhhhhh!!PARE COM ISSOOOO!!_

_Orfeu – Eh a hora do fim! ACORDE FINAL!!_

_Miguel eh atingido em cheio e arremessado longe_

_Orfeu – Esse é o fim!_

_Miguel – Na-naum eh!Se levanta com dificuldade_

_Orfeu – Vc tbm naum desistira naum eh verdade?_

_Miguel – Nunca!_

_Orfeu - Então estamos empatados nessa disputa_

_Enquanto isso nos campos silentis_

_Mime – Veja Dixl...mas um arcanjo!_

_Dixl – Sim!...Mime vc cuida dele?_

_Mime – Pode deixar!_

_Azrael – Onde vcs pensam q vaum?_

_Mime – RÉQUIEM DE CORDAS!!_

_Mime prende Azrael com sua arpa deixando q Dixl e Hyoga sigam em diante_

_Azrael – Vai se arrepender cavaleiro!Se ponhe em posição de batalha_


	4. Chapter 4

Cap 4 – Quando as técnicas supremas colidem

_Cap 4 – Quando as técnicas supremas colidem_

_Orfeu – YAAARRRHHH!!_

_Miguel – AAAAAHHHH!!_

_Os dois trocam golpes poderosos_

_Miguel – Desista!_

_Orfeu – Nunca!_

_Os dois cessam os golpes por um instante_

_Orfeu – Maldito!cansado_

_Miguel começa a elevar seu cosmo_

_Orfeu – Mas o q?Tenta atacar_

_Miguel para o ataque de Orfeu apenas segurando sua mão_

_Orfeu – NAUM!_

_Miguel – CASTIGO DIVINO!!_

_Orfeu eh atingido em cheio com o golpe que o eleva ateh o céu depois despencando violentamente_

_Miguel – Essa eh a técnica suprema do Arcanjo Miguel...a malevolente CASTIGO DIVINO...essa técnica eh taum poderoso que eh capaz de esmagar as estrelas!_

_Orfeu – Umph...se levanta com dificuldade e sangra mto...como...como naum pude te vencer com o meu ACORDE FINAL?_

_Miguel – Seu poder eh mto grande...naum a duvidas nisso...mas para me derrotar vc teria q conseguir com um ataque apenas um poder superior ao das estrelas...e das galaxias...um poder q pudesse esmagar um universo inteiro...UM PODER ESTRELAR!!_

_Orfeu – Um poder estrelar?_

_Miguel – Isso msm!_

_Orfeu – Então eu te derrotarei!aponta para Miguel_

_Miguel – Mas do q esta falando...eh quase impossível um poder desse!_

_Orfeu – Contemple a técnica suprema de Shion de Áries...meu pai...cujo me ensinou com perfeição essa técnica!Começa a elevar seu cosmo_

_Miguel – Seu cosmo...esta explodindo por dentro...parece ateh um Big bang!_

_Orfeu – Pronto?_

_Miguel – CASTIGO DIVINO!!_

_Orfeu – REVOLUÇÃO ESTRELAR!!_

_Os dois golpes se chocam...mas o golpe de Orfeu começa a avançar_

_Miguel – Naum!_

_Orfeu – Desista Miguel...A medida q meu golpe avança ele engoli o seu...assim ganhando mais e mais poder!!_

_Miguel – Maldição!!_

_Orfeu – Yaaaarrrrghhhh!!Empurra com toda sua força e cosmo o poder contra Miguel_

_Miguel – AaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrggggggghhhhhhEh engolido pelo poder morrendo_

_Orfeu – Ahh...Desmaia_

_Nos campos silentis_

_Azrael – Hum hum ahahaha...vc naum sabe com quem está mexendopreso nas cordas de Mime_

_Mime – Quem eh vc?_

_Azrael – Eu sou o Arcanjo Azrael...Yaahhh...se solta das cordas quebrando-as...e vc?_

_Mime – Eu sou Mime de Benetnash...um dos cavaleiros de Odin!_

_Azrael – Hum...Mime...vc naum teme a morte?_

_Mime – Temer a morte?...naum me faça rir...naum temo a morte...por isso estou aqui pra arriscar minha vida pelo mundo!_

_Azrael – Hahaha...pelo mundo?...que tolo..._

_Mime – pq tolo?_

_Azrael – Pq arrisca sua preciosa vida por um mundo podre?_

_Mime – Pq acredito no mundo!_

_Azrael – Azar o seu! DIVINDA EXCLUSA!!_

_Mime – aaaaaaaarrrrrgggggghhhhhh!!É golpeado violentamente no peito_

_Azrael – Veja q ser desprezível e patético...começa a pistear a cabeça de Mime_

_Mime – Aaarrrghhhh!_

_Azrael – Como? Ainda continua vivo?_

_Mime – arrgh...vc naum merece ser chamado de Arcanjo!_

_Azrael – O q disse maldito?_

_Mime – Uma pessoa q zomba de seu rival e o humilha numa batalha naum merece ser chamado de Arcanjo...mas sim de demônio!_

_Azrael – Cale-se agora inseto!!Dah um golpe em Mime_

_Mime se esquiva e contra ataca arremessando Azrael para longe_

_Mime – Um ser q naum respeita seu próximo naum pode ser condecorado Arcanjo...por isso eu...Mime de Benetnash...Tirarei esse seu suposto mérito...pois para mim vc naum passa de um demônio...um demônio celeste!_

_Azrael – Um demônio celeste?_

_Mime – Sim...cuja aquele q vive acima dos céus trazendo desgraça e morte ao mundo!_

_Azrael – Jah chega!!DIVINDADE EXCLUSA_

_Mime se esquiva com facilidade_

_Azrael – naum!_

_Mime – Agora vc vai conhecer a fúria de Mime!_

_Seu cosmo explode ao infinito_

_Azrael – Naum pode ser!!_


End file.
